


Noční kreslení

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: Will přistihne Hannibala, jak jej kreslí.





	Noční kreslení

,,Začínáš mě děsit,” řekl Will stále v polospánku.

Hannibal, který doteď seděl na své půlce postele a kreslil Willa do svého skicáře, překvapeně vzhlédl.

,,Pročpak?”

,,Tohle je počtvrté, co jsem tě přichytil, jak mě v noci kreslíš. Jen bůh ví, kolikrát jsem tě nenachytal. Neměl bys spíš spát?”

,,Jak mám jen spát, drahý Wille, když vedle mě leží tak krásný muž. Jsi mojí múzou, Wille, jsi mojí inspirací. A ta se přece neodmítá, i když je noc.”

Will viditelně zčervenal a doufal, že to ve slabém svitu stolní lampy nepůjde vidět. Hannibal ho ovšem znal až příliš dobře. 

,,Není třeba se stydět, říkám pouze pravdu,” pronesl, než ho pohladil po tváři.

Will se chtě nechtě přitiskl blíže k ruce, která se ho tak něžně dotýkala.

,,Na to jak miluješ psy, mi teď až neskutečně moc připomínáš kočku,” zasmál se Hannibal.

,,Pojď spát,” zamumlal Will a vzal Hannibalovi skicák z ruky.

Hannibal se opět zasmál, ale poslušně odložil tužku na noční stolek a zachumlal se do peřin vedle Willa.

,,Zítra tě dokreslím,” přislíbil.

,,Na to zapomeň,” odfrkl si Will a stulil se na jeho hrudi.

Odpovědí mu byl krátký polibek na jeho kudrnaté vlasy. 

Will se zmohl na pouhý povzdech. Nemělo cenu bojovat s Hannibalem - vždycky vyhrál.


End file.
